Home
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Sequel to my story Coming Home...Follows Haley (not the Hailey from the show) and Adam as they navigate both of their kids going to work and being out in the world
1. Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Ok So here is a sequel to my story Coming Home. Now I know that for some it'll throw a wrench in the burzek dream and that the original one had a good ending but I decided to write a sequel for my own selfish reasons but I do hope you will like the continuity of it. I loved writing it in the first place because I wove all these characters together and made them a huge family and now I'm moving with the new generation of that universe while keeping the original characters that I love so much.**

* * *

Haley couldn't believe it. She and Adam had been married for almost twenty five years and their love had only grown stronger over that time span. Adam was still in Intelligence under Antonio Dawson and she had been promoted to Captain within 51. At 23 years old, Evan had joined the police academy much to Adam's pleasure and was gearing up to be top of his class. He was hoping to be stationed at the 21st with his dad regardless of the gossip he was sure to be subject to. He had been out of the house for two years already, sharing an apartment with his girlfriend Jessica. Shawn on the other hand was in no hurry to choose a career path. He was content to still be in his parents house, splitting his time between his girlfriend Chloe and the football field at Chicago U.

The car ride was quiet. Adam was looking out the window, deep in thought, his driver just as quiet, glancing ever so often at his once protege next to him.

"You ok kid?" Even after all those years, Adam still couldn't get enough of him calling him that. He had been his mentor for as long as he could remember and was very much like a grand father figure to his kids ever since they were born.

"Damn glad it's over, I've missed home." He finally looked back at him.

"We're almost there. Does Haley know?"

"No, I wanted to surprise her." He finally smiled at the thought of his wife of almost twenty five years.

"Enjoy every second you have with her because those are the times that'll stay with you." It had only been when Alvin had hung up his star that he had been able to enjoy his life with Meredith.

"Oh I plan on it." Al pulled in front of Adam and Haley's house. "Thanks again for the ride and cutting your evening short with Lexi and her army." Adam chuckled, thinking about the four boys Al's daughter had spawned about a decade after they had the boys.

"They keep me on my toes." Al smirked.

"I'm sure they do, night Al." They hugged over the middle console and Adam stepped out of the car, now facing his house. He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and made the walk up to his front door. He didn't want to use his key in case it would scare Haley and wanted to keep the element of surprise so he knocked, and waited patiently.

Haley was spending yet another evening alone. A friend of Shawn's had picked him up for a dinner with the boys and Evan had been there the previous evening so there was no chance for him to make an appearance either, Jessica being off on a rare occasion when he was. She had just gotten out of the tub, pulling her hair in a top bun, putting a pair of jean shorts and one of Adam's shirt. She was in withdrawal right now and even though the lack of updates didn't affect her as much as it did back then, she was anxious to have him back home. She was surprised when the doorbell rang, her eyes falling on the clock. It wasn't all that late but she wasn't expecting anyone and her heart went into overdrive, suddenly having the worst feeling in her gut. She went down the stairs at record speed and it's only when she put her hand on the handle that she took a shaky breath and opened the door.

Standing on the other side was the best sight she had seen in weeks. "Adam."

"Hey." She was a sight for sore eyes and he smiled while she had tears in her eyes, a goofy grin playing on her lips.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." It was a mere whisper and when Adam stopped a tear from rolling down on her cheek with his thumb, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm home." In mere seconds, she had her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and her lips on his, Adam keeping her steady against his body, his arm around her back and the other under her thigh. He released her thigh for a second, dropping his bag on the ground next to the door, pushing it closed with his foot. They made out in the foyer and in no time flat, Adam walked them up the stairs and into their room, laying her down on their bed. No talking needed to be done as they undressed each other and made up for lost time. Their bodies moved as one, the memory of how the other felt under the touch intact. Being away from each other always meant that the reunion was like oil on fire and they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"How's Evan? He staying safe out there?" He knew that it was only a matter of time before he was on the streets of Chicago and he knew how brutal they were sometimes.

"He's a Ruzek, he'll be fine just as long as he doesn't let his hot head get in the way on those streets."

"You saying it's my fault?"

"I'm just saying that he's got to be careful not to let that blood go to his head and that no one will give him a free pass on the account that he's your son."

"You raised him better than that." He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closer to his side.

"WE raised him better than that." She sighed contently and inhaled his scent. How she had missed him

"What about Shawn?"

"Still with the status quo." She shrugged against his side.

"I swear, he's never going to leave the house." Adam grumbled as they lay in bed as he caught up with the lives of his kids while he was gone. Five weeks was a lot of time for things to change.

"Oh stop it babe." Haley scooted over and propped herself on her hand. "He's responsible and he's working hard at school."

"To what end?" He rested his arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe he'll have an epiphany." She chuckled as she straddled his hips. "Enough about the boys, I've missed you." She leaned down and captured his lips with her own.

"Maybe I should go under more often." He kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue past her lips, making her moan.

"Don't you dare." She ran her fingers on his bare chest. "The only thing I can get behind when you go under is that beard and the longer hair. The colour, not so much." She chuckled as she tried to catch her breath. He had been undercover for the past month or so and returned with a shady copper colour in his hair and his beard more unruly that ever before.

"I hated it since I put that shit in my hair but you know how it is."

"Too well." She loved running her fingers through his hair when they were long like that.

"I hope you didn't have too much of a hard time with Shawn." He had yet to get his driver's license and Haley was still occasionally stuck commuting him to his practices and games.

"He's been catching rides with some friends and it kept my mind from missing you." He rolled them around so he could pin her underneath his body.

She had grown used to his UC stints, her mind more at ease then in the very first years of their relationship but it was not having him next to her in bed that seemed to affect her the most as the years went by. She would sleep just a little bit less soundly without him, her body more tense.

"I'm home until the next gig." He kissed her lips, pressing his body into hers.

"I'm more interested in the now." She exhaled sharply as his lips attacked her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, relishing in having him back.

"Enough talking then." His hands roamed the skin of her leg as he kissed his way down, Haley's body arching into his.

"Mom, I need." Shawn started, his head down as he came into his parents bedroom. When his eyes looked up and fell on his parents in bed, his reaction was instant. "Oh fuck." He was squirming in place, his eyes looking anywhere but in their direction and he couldn't believe he had caught his parents in the act.

"Language." Haley admonished, Adam growling in the crook of her neck.

"I didn't know dad was." He couldn't even finish his thoughts

"Don't you knock?" Adam finally bit back, Shawn jumping at his words, leaving the room.

"Glad you're back dad." He yelled from somewhere on the other side.

"Little cock blocker." He returned to the spot in the crook of her neck, laughter rumbling out of Haley's chest. "Not funny Hales."

"Kind of is."

"When did he stop knocking anyways?" He propped himself on his elbows.

"You've been gone for a whole month babe, it was mostly just me and him."

"I'll never be sorry enough for that baby, even after all these years." He rubbed his nose against hers. "I miss you and the boys too when I go under."

"You're back now, that's all that matters." She raised her leg against his side. "He won't bother us again." She whispered against his lips.

"God I've missed you." The kiss was anything but gentle as they made love, the month away from each other fuelling them. "That was." He exhaled deeply as he rolled on his back, pulling her to him.

"Mind blowing." She tangled her legs with his as both their chests moved up and down violently.

"Remind me to go under more often." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he received a slap against the chest.

"I'm kidding babe." He chuckled, taking her hand in his.

"Do you have to go in tomorrow?"

"No?" He didn't mean it to come out as a question but he was wondering where she was taking the discussion.

"Because I am taking care of that ugly orangey colour in your hair." She cringed making him laugh, holding her close. They talked some more until Haley fell asleep against him. He drifted off to sleep, happy to finally be home again.

* * *

**A/N: So here is chapter 1. I have a few written already and am in no hurry to throw it online and I really hope that you enjoyed it and please take a few secnds to review, I'm always scared when it comes to posting a chapter one - Sarra**


	2. Elevator Shaft

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter. Since I switched my original story Coming Home from which this sequel is based on of Chicago category, it has given it a new life and I'm glad everyone is liking it. Enjoy this one.**

* * *

Haley woke up first, still curled into Adam's side. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulder, their legs still intertwined. She sighed contently and pulled herself away from him as quietly as she could, wanting to let him sleep some more. The nice thing about having grown kids was that it was easier to let him sleep post UC and she was thankful for that. She slipped on some clothes and her robe and padded downstairs towards the kitchen. She smiled at the sight in front of her. Her two boys were busy in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"What do I owe this to?" She hugged Evan, not having seen him in more than a few days before she moved onto Shawn and playfully ruffled his hair.

"After Shawn finished being grossed out from finding you and dad in bed together last night." She swore she could feel her body getting a thousand degrees hotter. "I figured that he could go for a good meal, and you too, specially after what happened last shift." Haley looked behind her to make sure Adam wasn't in hearing distance only to be face to face with Adam.

"What about last shift?"

"Nothing, last shift was fine." She turned around and glared at her oldest who gave her a sheepish look.

"No, the two of you can't hide anything from me." He put his hands on her hips and spun her around to face him again. "What happened last shift? He looked his wife dead in the eye but she remained mum. "Fine, Evan will tell me." He challenged her.

"Just tell him mom." There wasn't much he could do for his mother at this point.

"Something with an elevator, really not a big deal Adam." She downplayed it.

"Not a big deal mom?" Shawn finally blurted out. "You almost got squished."

"What the hell Hales? Why didn't you tell me this when I got home yesterday?"

"Because I'm fine and I was too busy being happy you were back in one piece."

"I think I need to have a talk with Matt."

"Don't bring Matt into it." She rolled her eyes, frustrating her husband even more.

"He better have a damn good reason for putting my wife, his best friend, in harms way." Evan coughed behind us, gaining his dad's attention. "But let me guess, he had nothing to do with it and ripped you a new one already for being reckless." He didn't need to look at her for a confirmation. "Well then you can tell me all about that near death experience of yours later." She hung her head, not really wanting to get into it. The boys went back to making the food when Adam released his hold on Haley. He kissed the top of her head and let her move around the kitchen, setting the table and making a fresh pot of coffee.

Adam watched her as she moved, trying to figure out if that elevator rescue had done any real physical damage but apart from a small cut above her brow, she seemed intact. She handed him a cup of coffee with a smile as the boys put the food on the table.

"Everyone to chow." Evan declared and the family of four sat and ate in comfortable conversation. Adam couldn't keep from looking at Haley. Even in her forties, she still managed to take his breath away. Evan talked about what was going on in his training, Adam butting in with his own stories, everyone up for a good laugh.

"Thanks for breakfast boys, it was really good." She stood to get the table emptied but Adam stopped her by taking a hold of the plates she held in her hands.

"You don't need to take care of those. Go fill up the tub and go soak in it for a bit, you've earned it." He leaned down to kiss her.

"I know what you're trying to do." She scowled at him.

"Go on." He gave a light tug to the plates for her to relinquish control. She kissed both boys on the cheek, taking Evan in her arms.

"I'm happy that you stopped by, I've missed you son."

"I missed you too mom." He had grown taller then her at around fifteen so now he could press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"What about me?" Shawn was almost pouty, Haley seeing a glimpse of the little boy he used to be.

"Thanks to you too bud." She went to him and pulled her into her arms, the two an even size, hisy eyes mirroring her own. "And before he asks, I'm fine and you guys have nothing to worry about."

Adam gave her a hum in response and waited for her to be gone before he turned towards the two boys.

"What the hell happened?" He hissed, knowing she wouldn't be forthcoming with him.

"Not one hundred percent sure but something about being stuck under an elevator cart and the power being turned off at the last possible second." Evan looked towards the stairs where his mom had disappeared to.

"I can't fucking believe her." He turned on his heels and went up the stairs two at a time. He could hear the water running in their en-suite so he slowly made it there. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms against his chest and just watched her as the tub filled with bubbles, a towel under her neck. He noticed a bruise he hadn't seen the previous night on her shoulder and scrapes behind her left ear and he couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lips. "What happened babe?" He said softly, not wanting to scare her.

"It's nothing Adam, really." She sighed.

"At least be honest Hales." He took a few steps inside and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"I was a bit reckless yesterday." She sat up in the bath and played around with the bubbles, turning the tap off as she was satisfied with it. "We got called for a rescue in a fancy building, an employee stuck under the elevator cart. He was injured and Kelly was assessing the situation and I kind of removed my coat and slid down the shaft to help."

"And Kelly didn't stop you? Some friend." The more she told him the more his anger was flaring up.

"If you need to lay blame Adam, lay it on me. Don't bring the guys into this." She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "They were just as mad at me as you are right now."

"Where is that coming from? Is it my UC gig? I thought we were past this after all these years?"

"There might have been a little bit of frustration from my part." She looked down sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Casey asked me to lead more and let the younger ones step up on the calls."

"And what's wrong with that?" It just didn't make sense to him.

"Don't you get it Adam?" Anger rose in her chest. "He asks me to hang back means he doesn't trust me anymore."

"Come on Hales, that's not true. Have you talked to Matt about it?"

"Let's just say I didn't stick around after he chewed my head off in front of the rest of the house." She rolled her eyes and laid her head down against the back of the tub, closing her eyes and breathing out deeply. "I should have talked to him." She finally said after giving it a bit more thought.

"Would have been a better idea that storming out." He chuckled. "Come on Hales, where is this coming from?"

"I really don't know." She sighed, putting her face in her hands and stifling a groan.

"Just soak in here and don't think about any of this, try to relax." He turned the hot water tap on so it was barely flowing. He knew she always liked her baths hot.

"What are you going to do?"

"Spend some time with the boys, maybe go throw the football around in the yard." He leaned down and kissed her. "You, relax, that's an order."

"Will do detective." She winked at him as he left the en-suite.

He came back down to a quiet house so he made his way to the back, surely finding both his sons there. Shawn was leaning against the balcony railing and Evan was sitting in the stairs next to his brother.

"Everything ok with mom?" Evan asked without even making eye contact with his dad.

"Yeah, it's all just a big misunderstanding." He came to sit next to him.

"A misunderstanding?!" He couldn't believe his ears. "Mixing up ice creams is a misunderstanding. "The two of you buying the same cake is a misunderstanding dad." Clearly Evan had gotten his explosive temper from his father. Shawn was simply waiting for the explanation.

"Yeah Evan, a misunderstanding. Your mom just needs to have a talk with uncle Matt and uncle Kelly and things will go back to normal."

"Do you think she'll do something stupid like that again?" Shawn finally came to sit next to his dad.

"Probably will." He chuckled, taking his youngest in a head lock. "I'm not the only one Evan takes his recklessness from." He chuckled, releasing Shawn.

"So I'm the bad example now?" Evan acted shocked.

"Does that make me the better child?" Shawn snickered, Evan throwing the football his way, Shawn barely dodging it, the three Ruzek boys getting some laughs in.

"Enough of this girly stuff, let's play." Adam pulled the football out of Shawn's hands and ran to the back of the yard, it was dad vs sons.

Haley stepped out of the tub after the water ran cold. She pulled a towel around her waist and went to change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She found her three boys in the yard throwing the football around and leaned against the patio door, looking at them play, a smile on her lips. She was the happiest when they were carefree like this and that she didn't have to worry about their safety. All she was missing now was for Shawn to make a decision about his future. The first couple of years, he had ridden off his football scholarship, his grades flirting with an overall A+ and although she was proud of him, he had yet to find his true calling. Evan on the other hand had known he wanted to be a police detective just like his daddy and although it scared her to have the two on the force, she knew that the 21st was just as much a family as was 51.

"What you thinking about?" She got pulled out of her thoughts by Adam's voice.

"How grateful I am to have such a wonderful family, I'm proud of them." She smiled at him as he pulled her closer to him, her hands on her waist.

"We're proud of you too Captain." Although it was true, just the mention of her title at the CFD from his lips made her blush.

"Stop it." She hit him playfully on the chest.

"I love it when I make you blush." He kissed her neck, her breathing now laboured.

"Adam." Her hand came to rest on his hip as his came to rest on her cheek, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses.

"AWWW GROSS!" Adam couldn't help but snicker at his youngest son's attempt to embarrass them.

"Just you wait Shawn Ruzek. Your time will come and when you've found the right girl for yourself, trust me you won't stand a chance." Shawn was all Haley except for his eyes, the same chocolate brown ones staring back at him.

"I don't have all that much time for girls dad." He had barely seen Chloe in the month his dad had been out of town for his UC gig.

"What do you have time for then?" He countered. "Because it's not picking out something to do out of your life." He released Haley from his arms and faced his youngest son, his arms crossed over his chest, anger evident on his features.

"Give it a rest dad." He marched past his father and into the house.

"He's killing me Hales." He growled.

"Stop riding him so hard babe, it's not going to help." She patted his arm and made her way into the house as Evan had come to join them.

She leaned against the wall and knocked softly. "Shawn, sweetie, it's mom. Can I come in?" When she didn't get an answer, she slowly pushed the door open to find him laying on his back with both hands behind his head.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, still ignoring her.

"I just want to talk." She sat down on the bed next to him. "You're dad loves you, he just wants what's best for you."

"He doesn't really care, he got his golden boy Evan walking in his footsteps." He talked, still not looking at her.

"I'm going to stop you right there." Her voice was firm. "There is no golden boy and never will there be one." She was starting to grow impatient with him. "Look at me when I talk to you son." She took his chin in her hand and made him look at her. "Your father and I are proud of you equally and we just want you to pick something you love to do with your life."

"Even if it's not the CFD or the CPD?" He finally rolled on his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"No matter what you pick we're proud of you."

"I dropped out of Chicago U." He finally admitted.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh...How did Shawn manage to hide this from his parents? I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds t review before you go, your thoughts mean everything to me. - Sarra**


	3. Something New

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their continued support, it always means the world to me. So as always this story is written out of pure enjoyment of writing so hope you guys like it too.**

* * *

"Shawn!" Haley couldn't believe her ears. She was sure that he had been going to class still but clearly she had missed something in her sons life.

"Before you start yelling, I haven't been doing nothing exactly." He sat up in his bed, facing his mother." Haley smiled at him and let him say his piece even though her insides were a mess. "I've been taking trade classes at Coyne University and I've been working with uncle Matt when he has jobs."

"Why didn't you tell us? And why the hell didn't Matt tell me?" She was suddenly angry at her best friend for keeping them in the dark.

"Before you go off on uncle Matt, it was my idea. I told him to keep it from you and before you yell at me, he wasn't exactly pleased with that arrangement either."

"Fine." She huffed. She still was going to have words for him regardless. "And what about football?"

"I love it mom but just not as much as I used to. I really love working with uncle Matt mom."

"I'm happy son but now I think you need to level with your dad."

"He's going to be so disappointed."

"You don't know me very well if you think that Shawn." The both jumped at the sight of Adam in the door frame.

"Dad." Shawn hung his head.

"I'll give you boys a few minutes." She stood and kissed her son's cheek. "I'm proud of you." She smiled and turned to leave, giving a peck to Adam's lip before closing the door.

"I'm kind of hurt that you didn't trust us enough to tell us the truth." He sat next to Shawn on the bed.

"I thought that if I didn't choose a career like you and mom that you'd be disappointed in my choice."

"Have we ever given you the impression that that's all we wanted?" Adam pulled him into his side. No matter how old he was, he'd always be his baby.

"That night that Evan told you he joined the academy, I saw that look in your eyes."

"I was proud of him yes but it didn't mean that's all I wanted for you boys. Your mother and I have dangerous jobs and we've seen the tole it's taken on the two of you over the years and I would never expect you to walk in our footsteps. Am I happy that one of my sons is following in my footsteps? Sure. Would I rather have you safe and not follow our paths? Absolutely. If construction is what makes you happy then I'm happy and I'm proud of you for following your own dreams. And as long as you work hard and are serious about it, I'm all for it."

"Thanks dad."

"Come on, let's go see what your mom and Evan are up to." He ruffled his hair and stood.

"I'm not a kid anymore dad." Shawn pried himself away from his father's grip.

"No matter how old you are son you'll still be my kid." He walked through the kitchen to find no one and when he heard voices coming from outside, he leaned against the doorframe and listened. Haley and Evan were sitting side by side on the top stairs of the balcony.

"Are you sure you're ok mom?" Evan looked worried.

"I'm perfectly fine Evan, I promise."

"Why did you do something so stupid ma?"

"I was kind of mad at uncle Matt and I was reckless."

"But why? You know a distraction is all it takes for something to go horribly wrong."

"I know but it was just a big mix-up, next shift will be better."

"I wish you and dad would stop talking about being an miss-understanding."

"It really was and I'm sorry I scared you."

"I swear when I heard the call at Platt's desk I almost had a heart attack."

"What were doing at the 21st?"

"Lunch break with uncle Kevin." He shrugged.

"I promise I'll be more careful." She smiled at him.

"Good. And what's up with Shawn?"

"Maybe you should ask him about it." She smiled at him. "Why don't you guys just go hang out, I'm sure he's missed having you around as much as I have."

"I still got a few hours before I have to meet up with Jess."

"Alright, go on. I love you." She patted his leg and he kissed her cheek before getting up.

"Later dad." He passed Adam and he was gone in search of his brother.

"Been standing there long enough?" She said over her shoulder.

"Long enough." He chuckled. "We have amazing sons."

"I'd like to think so." She smiled as he took a seat next to her.

"So we have a few hours to ourselves, what do you suggest we do?" He ran his hand along her thigh and kissed her neck.

"Oh no you don't." She chuckled, trying to keep her breathing in check. "Sophie is due." She looked at her watch as the doorbell rung. "Now. She came to give me my husband back." She ran her fingers through his hair, only making him laugh.

"Fine but as soon as she's gone, all bets are off." He smirked and stood, getting the door and letting Sophie in.

"Oh God Adam!" Sophie's voice was really a screech as she laid eyes on his head. "Kim told me it was bad but damn." Both women hugged and laughed.

"Yeah, I want my husband back." They walked inside and they caught up a bit, having been a while since she had been there.

"Do you remember that time when you were drunk off your ass and lost a chunk of your hair?" Sophie cackled as she set her things up in the kitchen.

"I still can't remember how that happened." Haley chuckled as she took a seat at the head of the table.

"You looked hot with that haircut babe." Adam remembered when he had found out.

"Let's see how hot I can make you this time." Sophie and Haley exchanged a look and giggles.

"Very hot please." It was Haley and Adam's turn to exchange a look and Adam winked at her, instantly making her blush, Sophie catching the whole thing.

"Almost twenty five years in and still making her blush." Sophie had always admired their relationship and even if she had her own happily ever after for the last decade, Adam and Haley were her couples goals. She started working, clipping the sides shorter than he was used to, trying to remove as much of that ugly colour as she could. She tried not to cut too much from the top but knowing both of them hated that colour, she knew she'd have to do a dye job his hair not long enough to simply cut it off. A few hours later, she was satisfied with the result of it, Adam running his fingers through his hair as he looked at himself in mirror that was sitting in the mudroom up front. "How does it look?"

"Much better, thanks Soph." He walked back to the girls in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Thank you for giving me my husband back." She wrapped her arms around his waist as Sophie picked up the mess it had created on the kitchen floor.

"How much do I owe you?" Adam asked, hating it when she insisted it was nothing.

"Come on Adam, it's nothing you know it." She hated having that argument each time. Haley was her friend and she refused to accept money from them.

"Sophie." It was almost a growl, making Haley laugh.

"How about we take you out for dinner then? It's been a while." She told Sophie

"Fine." She huffed. "I hate it when you do that."

"Next time accept the money then."

"Looking forward to the same argument next time." She chuckled as she took Haley in her arms for a hug. "Kiss those two boys for me, it's been too long."

"Will do." They walked her to the door and as soon as it was closed, Adam turned around to face Haley.

"Finally alone." He cupped her cheeks and dipped down for a kiss. He pushed her gently against the wall as he deepened it.

"Let's not waste time then." She smiled seductively as Adam raised her against him, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He walked them upstairs as she giggled, feeling the exact same way she felt twenty plus years ago. Adam made love to her tenderly, committing to memory what he already knew by heart. He had missed her at a cellular level and he didn't want to let her out of his grasp.

Haley snuggled into Adam's side, her head laying on his chest. She listened as his heartbeat returned to normal, her arm snaking around his waist. "God i missed you." She whispered as she intertwined her legs with his.

"You have no idea darling." He kissed the top of her head. "I can never sleep properly without you."

"Same." She whispered. "How'd the talk go with Shawn?" She propped herself against his chest, running her fingers through his freshly cut hair.

"It was good but how did we, did we really give him the impression that we wouldn't be proud of him if he didn't follow in our footsteps? Were we so dense not to see it?" He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"You've been busy Adam, you weren't home. If someone should feel bad for not seeing it it's me. It was right under my nose and I didn't even notice something was off."

"Don't Hales!" Adam hated when she felt that way. Sure they both had uncommon hours to raise kids but she was always there for the boys, even when he couldn't be because of the job. "You're a great mom and we're lucky to have you. And besides, Shawn has always been sneaky. I'm not completely surprised he's been able to one up us again."

"I'm kind of mad at Matt though. Why didn't he give us a heads up?"

"You've got to start talking to him babe. He's the only one who can answer those questions."

"First thing next shift. Now no more talking. The boys are out of the house and I've missed you something awful." She straddled him and leaned down for a kiss.

"Someone's frisky, I like that." He kissed her deeper.

"That's what happens when you're gone, I go into withdrawal." He held firmly onto her hips and flipped them over, pinning her under him.

"Let me give you your fix then." She giggled as he kissed her again, the two making love for the fourth time since the previous night.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm totally crushing Paddy's new haircut this year and that combined with a suit in the fathers and sons episode...I just had to put it in here. Hope you liked this one and please take a few seconds to review before you go. - Sarra**


	4. Brothers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, it means the world to me. Here's the next one.**

* * *

Evan and Shawn walked inside the diner just a few blocks around the corner of the 21st and the waitress gave them a table in the far back close to the window.

"So, want to tell me what's going on?" Evan didn't waste time questioning his younger brother.

"You've got to be a bit more specific there."

"The reason dad yelled at you about school before or what about why there needed to be this secret discussion just the three of you?"

"I dropped out of Chicago U." He simply shrugged, leaving Evan stunned.

"What the fuck Shawn?" He almost yelled.

"Keep your damn voice down." He growled as the waitress handed them a menu.

"No wonder mom and dad are pissed. Why would you throw away that free ride?"

"Because that free ride isn't what I want anymore Evan. We don't all have our shit figured out since we were ten." He was growing frustrated with his older brother right now.

"What have you been doing if you aren't going to school?"

"I am going to school, just not at Chicago U." They gave the waitress their order before Evan resumed his verbal pounding.

"So you figured that you'd hide all that crap from mom and dad and let us all think you were still enrolled there?"

"You have no idea what it's like to be in your shadow. Golden boy Evan following in daddy's footsteps." The anger Shawn was feeling was bubbling at the surface and he suddenly stood and threw some money on the table before he stormed off. He crossed the street and pulled out his phone, calling his best friend Dylan to come pick him up. He didn't care where he went just as long as it was far away from Evan and his high and mighty attitude.

Evan sighed out of frustration as Shawn stormed out of the diner. The waitress returned with their orders to find a missing brother but Shawn ate regardless and headed back to his place, finding Jess hunched over her thesis.

"Hey, everything okay?" She looked up when he walked into their living room, having heard the front door slam shut.

"That little shit walked out on me at lunch."

"Evan." She sighed. She knew they didn't always see eye to eye but she knew for a fact that Evan loved his younger brother. "What happened?"

"He dropped out of Chicago U." He dropped himself on the couch and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Did you even let him explain or did you go off on him about it?" She came to sit next to him.

"Might have gone off on him."

"Baby, you need to stop doing that. You and your dad are the same. Doing that will only push him farther away."

"I know but he's so frustrating. He's throwing all of it away and for what?"

"You should talk to him Evan, don't let this boil over."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore, how's your thesis going?" He propped his legs on the living room table and pulled her into his side.

"Slowly but surely." If she was being honest, she needed a break from it all right now.

"Come on, why don't you take a break, let me make you forget about it for just a little bit." He pulled her on top of him, each leg on one side of his hips.

"You just read my mind." She smiled and dipped down for a kiss, Shawn now far from both their minds.

Dylan dropped Shawn off about thirty minutes later and he found his parents in the kitchen, his dad's arms around his mother's waist.

"Hey I'm back."

"Where is your brother?" Adam pulled himself away from Haley.

"No idea." His answer was short and he sounded pissed but Adam let it slide, figuring that he'd talk when he was ready. "What's for dinner?"

"Aunt Gabby's mac and cheese." Haley called over her shoulder. "Go wash up." Shawn bounced upstairs and Adam turned to face Haley.

"Did he seem off to you?" Pissed?"

"He wasn't gone long so I'm guessing Evan had a go at him about school and he impulsively stormed out. Wouldn't be the first time."

"That temper of yours will be their undoing." She chuckled as Adam finished putting the food on the table, Shawn coming down at that same moment.

"Smells almost as good as when aunt Gabby does it." Shawn laughed as Haley slapped him upside the head.

"I can let you cook if you would prefer." She laughed, knowing Shawn was the worst cook in all of the Chicago area.

"Nope, smells amazing mom." He sat and took a bite, preventing him from saying anything else that would get him into trouble.

"So, this construction business, you serious about it?" Adam asked point blank as he put a bite in his mouth, making Shawn groan.

"Dad!" He sighed. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you guys."

"I'm not trying to bust your balls son but considering the fact that you kept all of these important changes from us, it's hard to be able to help you out when we're in the dark."

"It's serious dad." He finally said. "I have two more practical classes left along with a business course if we want to start a business and I have to get an internship somewhere." Shawn talked more about the steps he was taking to make this a reality and his parents were more than happy for him. He talked about construction with more passion than he had shown in the last year regarding football and it made Haley happy. After dinner, Shawn locked himself up in his room after he helped his dad with the table so he could talk with Chloe on the phone, leaving Adam and Haley to enjoy some time alone. It was still swarm enough outside for them to be sitting on a lounge chair, Haley tucked away safely in his side, a glass of red wine in hand.

"I haven't seen him excited for anything like that in a while." Haley smiled, taking a sip.

"I'm glad he is though, makes him look forward to something."

"I told you he'd get an epiphany. Too bad we didn't witness it."

"We can witness that epiphany come to life though and that'll be a beautiful thing."

"Always with the right words. So what next?"

"Can you talk to Matt about this tomorrow? I had a thought on how we can help him but I just want to make sure that he's staying the course."

"And what Idea is that exactly?" She set the glass down on the table next to her and straddled him.

"Well he's taking his drivers licence but he doesn't have anything to move around. I figured he'd need something to move all of his tools on jobs so I was thinking we could look into getting him a used truck, give him an extra push."

"I think that's a great idea babe." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah?" He ran his hands over her arms. "You know of another great idea I have?"

"If it's what I think it is than go right ahead." He pushed himself up and captured her lips in his. They moved the party to their bedroom and locked themselves away for the evening considering Haley had shift in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one and please take a second to review before you go.-Sarra**


	5. Candidate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in a while and in a sense it's my bad because I have more than a few spare chapters written for this one.**

* * *

She woke up the next morning with a grunt, her alarm blaring. "What the fuck Hales? It's too damn early." Adam pushed a pillow over his ears in objection.

"Sorry babe, gotta get ready for shift." She brushed her lips against his. "Go back to bed." She whispered as she kissed him again. It never usually took long for Haley to get ready for shift so the shower was short and she got changed in the bathroom before she tiptoed around the room to find her shirt. She had been using her short sleeve one the past two days but the weather was calling for a chillier day so she was trying to get her hands on her long sleeve.

"Hard to go back to sleep when you're making so much noise." Adam rolled on his side and grabbed her wrist gently.

"I don't have time Adam." She closed her eyes as he brushed his thumb against the skin of her wrist.

"It won't be long." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Matt won't." She started but she couldn't continue, Adam's lips now on her neck.

"Matt won't mind darling." He whispered as he found the skin behind her ear. "He'll understand." His hands were roaming her bare back and Haley couldn't think straight. She let him love her a little while longer and Adam found her lips again, leaving her breathless. "Be careful out there today." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and released her hips.

"I always am." She smiled at him and gave him one last kiss before pushing herself off of him and finding her shirt.

Adam watched her as she moved around, a hand behind his head. She was always cute when she was pressed for time and looking for something she couldn't find. And even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, it happened to her more often than she argued.

"Crap." She cursed under her breath, remembering where the shirt in question was. She grabbed her short sleeve and slipped it over her head. "Enjoy your day off baby." She kissed him one last time before she padded downstairs, deciding that she'd get breakfast at the station. She ran inside and could hear Matt's voice in the conference room. "Shit." She tried to slip in un-noticed but she could hear Severide chuckle in the back and Casey release a huff of annoyance in the front of the room.

"And this is Captain Ruzek, who is late." He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as his best friend made her best attempt to go un-seen.

"Sorry Chief." She returned his smirk and found her spot next to Severide.

"Let me guess, Adam is back?" Severide nudged her with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows, making Haley turn pink.

"Late last night yeah." She smirked.

"And that candidate, is what not to do." She hung her head down at the words. She had totally forgotten that they had a new candidate on truck today, Kidd having transferred to OFI a few weeks ago after an injury that sidelined her for good. "Welch, Ruzek, my office." The young man followed Matt out of the conference room and into his office, Haley not too far behind them both.

"Sorry." Haley mouthed as she closed the door behind them, Matt taking a seat at his desk.

"Now, despite your Captain's late arrival, she is the best on Truck this city has to offer so I have no doubt that she'll help you become the best firefighter you can be."

"And I know that firefighting is in your blood." Haley started. Welch and his wife had a kid shortly after Evan was born, making them close in age. "But I want you to stay at my hip at all times and you listen and do as I say, is that understood?"

"Yes Captain."

"And I hope your cooking skills are better than our last candidate's." Haley ribbed him.

"It's not bad actually." Welsh replied with a nervous smile.

"Alright now you can go start on that breakfast, I need to have a word with Ruzek."

"I won't let you down Chief, Captain." Andrew Welch promised. His father had been rewarded with his Lieutenant position after a particular dangerous rescue and had transferred out to another house to run Squad again.

"Good, now get out of here." Matt smirked and watched him go, closing the door behind him. "So, late, really Hales?" He chuckled as he leaned back into his chair.

"Sorry, Adam came home late last night after we got off shift." She said sheepishly.

"He ok?" He questioned her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, real good but I won't lie, when he rang that doorbell, I thought the worst had happened but it was a very nice surprise." She smiled. "Listen Matt, can I say something about last shift?" Her demeanor changed and she slipped into her Captain shoes.

"Hales." He knew they had left things tense the last time but where Matt was considered, it was water under the bridge.

"No Matt, I need to say this. I've had a lot of time to think about it in the last forty-eight hours and Adam has been putting things in perspective for me because he was not happy with me either but he got me thinking that my reaction was out of proportion."

"Hales." He sighed. "You don't have to explain anything to me." Casey assured her.

"I got to say it Chief." Matt nodded, knowing there was no talking out of saying it. "When you told me to stay back and let the younger ones take the lead, I didn't take it all too well. I saw it as a lack of confidence in me from your part and I was so pissed."

"Haley, that's not what it was about." He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned forward against his desk. "You are one of the best firefighters I know and I truly believe that under your guidance, they can become one hell of a next generation. You've proved that all those years ago already with Avery Scott. Did you now that she made Lieutenant at 103?"

"Get out!" She exclaimed out loud. "No, I didn't know that."

"Well that's all you. You should stop selling yourself short Hales." She simply nodded and smiled at him.

"There's something else that I need to talk to you about."

"Oh boy, what did I do now?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're going to have to be more specific Hales."

"Shawn." She knew she didn't need to say more by the look on his face.

"I wanted to tell you Hales and I told him that you'd be proud of him no matter what career path he chose but he still wanted to keep it a secret so I figured that I'd give him some experience. He's been working with me on every job I've done and he's willing to get dirty and learn. He's a good kid Hales."

"I know Matt but I just wished that we'd have known about it."

"Did he talk with Adam? He was the one he was more scared to disappoint."

"He has and Adam told him that he didn't really know who he was if he thought he wouldn't be proud of him. Adam's been thinking of getting Shawn a truck to move around all his tools now that he's been taking his driving lesson classes."

"I think that would be great. I know he's almost done at school and I was thinking that I could let him do most of the work on the next jobs, let him make a name for himself if that's what he wants to do."

"Talk to him about it, see what he thinks." The rest of their conversation was interrupted by the bells blaring, calling them to a highway accident.

Adam finally woke up about an hour or so after Haley had left for shift. He knew that he had to go in to fill in the final paperwork on the case he had just worked on but he was in no particular hurry. He took his time under a hot shower, his muscles still tense from the job. When he got out of his room fully dressed, he came face to face with a frantic Shawn.

"Something wrong?"

"Damn it I'm going to be late for class."

"Language son." Adam only received a glare from him since he was no one to talk. The swear jar in the kitchen was a sure proof of that. Over the years on the job, it had somehow become worst every time he came back from an undercover job. Haley had started that tradition after the first time Evan had said the word bitch when he was about four and it had paid for a few extracurricular activities over the years. "Stop running, I'll drop you off on my way to the district."

"I thought you were still off today." He said as he made it to the lower level ahead of his dad.

"Nope, I have to go in for some paperwork and I'll be back home before dinner." His phone dinged in his pocket and when he saw the text message from Gabby, he was less then happy. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh...cliffhanger? Felt right loll, evil, hell yeah. Please take a few seconds to review before you go, your thoughts mean the world to me. - Sarra**


End file.
